Enslaved
by eternalsailorsolarwind
Summary: An AU involving the time Agumon was kidnapped by the Kaizer. Warnings for shounen ai, and implied rape. Taito!!!! Don't like, don't read!


Enslaved  
By: eternalsailorsolarwind  
  
Disclaimer: NO, I don't own Digimon. I just wish I did. Toei, Bandai, and a whole bunch of other companies have that privilege. I just write yaoi fanfics with their characters.  
  
A/N: This is based on a What If? Scenario from the "Agumon gets kidnapped" storyline. Consider it to be AU. Shounen ai, with warnings for implied rape. BTW, I use the Japanese names.  
  
"What do you mean he hit you?" I asked a still-groggy Koushirou. He and   
Miyako had been unconscious when I arrived, and she was still out cold.  
  
"I told you, Yamato, Taichi rushed in and threatened to kill me if Miyako didn't open the portal to the Digital World," he stopped, rubbing the lump on his head. I prompted him to continue. "She did, he hit me, and that's the last thing I remember until you woke me up."  
  
I sighed. What was going on? Why was Taichi so hell-bent on going to the   
Digiworld that he'd attack one of his best friends?  
  
"And on top of all this with Taichi, Greymon's been captured by the Kaizer."  
  
My eyes widened and I stared at Koushiro, "Greymon's been what?"  
  
"Captured by the Kaizer," he repeated. "Do you think that's why he was trying to get to the Digital World?"  
  
"That would be my guess," I agreed, my mind racing furiously. I didn't   
understand what was going on here, but I knew it wasn't good. "Let's wake Miyako up and get to the Digiworld. I want some answers."  
  
  
  
Miyako and I met up with the other DigiDestined quickly. They told us about SkullGreymon destroying the spire, but they were surprised to hear about Taichi. No one had seen him. And that worried me more than anything. Where was he? Why hadn't he come when the Kaizer had tried to use Agumon against his friends?  
  
Takeru and Hikari were looking at me, worried. "How did you know to come to the school?" Hikari asked me.  
  
I shrugged, "Taichi was late for our date." Too late I remembered that the new kids didn't know about us. Oh well, they'd have found out eventually anyway.  
  
After dealing with the inevitable questions, we turned our attention back to finding Taichi and Agumon. Thankfully, he had his Digivice with him, so he was remarkably easy to track.  
  
It took us a few hours, but we finally caught up with them in Railtown. They were driving a train, of all things. When they saw us, they tried to slow down the train, but Gatomon had to switch the tracks to get them to stop. Taichi was helping Agumon down when we got to the engine.  
  
"Taichi," I said, taking a step towards him. To my surprise, he flinched and wouldn't look me in the eye. Hikari threw her arms around her brother and hugged him, which made him wince in pain. I gritted my teeth as my anger built. He must have been hurt trying to rescue Agumon.   
  
"I'm okay, 'Kari-chan. Let's just get out of here," Taichi told her, his voice sounding a bit strangled. He took a few steps, limping as he went. I was horrified. How badly was he hurt?  
  
I went over to him and took his arm to help, which he gently shook off. He looked at me then for the first time, and I saw an emotion in his eyes that I didn't recognize. He never said a word, however, and began to slowly limp towards the nearest television. What was going on?  
  
Before we could get away, three Airdramon appeared, along with the Kaizer. He quickly threw his new Dark Spiral at Agumon and recaptured him. Agumon digivolved directly to MetalGreymon and started to attack out Digimon. But that wasn't the half of it. I suddenly felt my air being cut off. An elbow to my attacker freed me, and I turned to face whatever Digimon had managed to sneak up on us. I stared at my attacker in utter shock. It was Taichi, his eyes glowing red just like MetalGreymon's. Somehow, he had been enslaved as well.  
  
"Slave," shouted the Kaizer, "capture that DigiDestined."  
  
The rest of the DigiDestined noticed what was going on as Taichi pounced. We had always been evenly matched in our fights, not ever really trying to seriously hurt each other, but he wasn't anything holding back this time. After a couple of punches, I blacked out.  
  
  
And woke up in a cell, with Taichi and the Kaizer standing outside the gate. Taichi's eyes still held that weird red glow to them, marking him as a slave. His face was totally devoid of any expression. I felt my stomach drop as I realized that my lover didn't even recognize me.  
  
I made it over to the gate, and tried to hit the Kaizer, but Taichi stopped me. None to gently, I might add. I got back up off the floor, wiping the trail of blood away from my mouth. Grasping the bars so tightly my knuckles turned white, I shouted at the Kaizer, "What have you done to Taichi?"  
  
He chuckled at me, "I'm afraid this is just a side effect of capturing Agumon."  
  
I stared at him, "Side-effect?"  
  
"It seems that if you enslave a partnered Digimon, the human partner is also enslaved," the Digimon Kaizer explained patiently. "And the Keeper of Courage makes an excellent slave, wouldn't you agree?"   
  
"Let him go!" I shouted.  
  
"Oh no, Yamato," he laughed, "Taichi is a perfect slave. In fact, the only problem I have with him is that I can't seem to keep him from saying 'Yamato' at certain times."   
  
My face went alternately red then pale. I realized what he was telling me, and that explained why Taichi wouldn't look at me. He was ashamed for what the Kaizer was making him do, even though there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
"Why?" I asked the Kaizer. "Why are you doing that to him? Why are you  
raping Taichi?"  
  
"You know, he enjoys it as my slave," the Kaizer replied, reaching out and tracing Taichi's jaw with a finger. I ground my teeth at the familiarity of the gesture. I had done the same thing many a time. "You want to know why? Because I can."  
  
I lunged for him again, and yet again Taichi stopped me. I looked up at him through the bars, his expression flat, nothing at all like the Taichi I knew and loved. "Kobito, don't you recognize me?"  
  
A brief furrowing of his brow was my only answer. Somewhere deep inside, my Taichi was still there, watching what was going on, and probably screaming because he couldn't stop it.  
  
"Wormmon, has MetalGreymon returned to Agumon and been secured?"  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Good," he purred, pulling out what looked like a remote control. Flipping a switch, the red went out of Taichi's eyes instantly. He looked down, saw that he holding me in a way that was definitely NOT the way he usually held me, and dropped me like I burned him. He quickly glanced around, and saw that we were in the Kaizer's dungeon, and I saw shame fill his eyes.  
  
"I...I'm sorry, Yamato. I didn't want to do those things, any of them," he whispered, his voice miserable.   
  
"I know, Koi," I got up on my knees and hugged him through the bars, trying not to hurt him. I remembered how Hikari had hugged him and that had seemed to hurt him. He stiffened anyway, though whether out of pain or shame, I didn't know. But I was determined to find out what was wrong. Slowly, my hands shaking, I unbuttoned his shirt, taking it and his blazer off, making him turn halfway.   
  
I hissed as I saw the whip lashes across his back. Only a couple of the marks were blood-encrusted, showing that the Kaizer was very good with that whip. Those few that had bled would probably scar, however. But the rest showed an incredible amount of bruising. No wonder he flinched when his sister had hugged him.   
  
I let him go when he pulled away. Shame and anger warred with his love for me in his eyes. Turning to the Kaizer, he said, "Let him go, Ken. You have me, isn't that enough?"  
  
"Taichi," I whispered, shocked. What was he thinking?  
  
"Oh, no, Taichi," the Kaizer replied playfully. "I'm having so much fun with you, that I want a complete set of you retired DigiDestined."  
  
I gasped, realizing what Ken meant. He was going to capture every one of us, one by one, and turn us into his slaves; his personal toys. He already had Taichi, and I was next. With the two of us as his slaves, he could easily take the rest of the DigiDestined - all of the Digidestined. Mega-formed, our Digimon would wipe the floor with everyone else's Digimon.  
  
"You know, I think I'll try a little experiment with you, Yamato," the Kaizer said sunnily. "I already know that enslaving a partnered Digimon enslaves the partnered human, but can a Dark Spiral enslave a human directly, thus enslaving the Digimon partner?"  
  
The implications of the Kaizer's statement sent a chill down my spine. If he was able to use his Dark Spiral on me, then he could enslave Garurumon wherever he was, without even getting near him. Not having to fight. God, I hope his experiment fails; otherwise it'll take a miracle to beat him.  
  
"I won't let you use him like you've used me," Taichi said, his hands curling into fists.  
  
"Won't let?" scoffed the Kaizer. "You have no say in the matter, slave."  
  
Taichi was still facing me, still bare-chested. As I watched, the image of his crest appeared on his chest, glowing a bright orange. My eyes widened as he turned, moving faster than I had ever seen him before, and hit the Digimon Kaizer. A swift left to the jaw. Another one of his moves I was familiar with, since I had been on the receiving end several times before.  
  
Ken showed his surprise only by a widening of his eyes. He had been knocked down by the anger behind the blow, but he was still in control. With a flick of his wrist, he commanded Wormmon to use his Sticky Net to ensnare Taichi. He tried to fight his way out, but the net was like the web of a spider, tightening the more he struggled. Finally, he exhausted himself, and stopped struggling.  
  
He sat on the floor, panting, still struggling, even though the webbing was wrapped so tightly around him that he could hardly breathe. And I could still see the soft glow of his crest. If nothing else, knowing that he still had his courage, gave me hope. I stood up, pressing myself up against the bars, trying by force of will to give Taichi the strength to fight the Kaizer - and almost fell over when the cell gate swung open. No way, I thought. This kid's a genius; he couldn't possibly have forgotten to lock the gate. Oh well, I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.  
  
Using the little bit of time my sudden appearance gave me, I knocked the remote to the Dark Spirals out of the Kaizer's hand and stepped on it, crushing it under my heel. Thank GOD I always wore heavy boots. I ducked Wormmon's Sticky Net, and kicked the Digimon aside. I winced as I felt my foot make contact with the little Digimon; he really didn't deserve this.  
  
As soon as I touched Taichi, our crests reacted to each other, glowing blue and orange respectively, before surrounding us in a bright light that burned away the netting. The Kaizer was also moving, calling for guards. Taichi and I stuffed him, still shouting for guards, into my cell, and locked the door. And took the key away with us for good measure. He didn't have Agumon, though. With the remote control destroyed, Ken couldn't turn on the Spiral from the dungeon.  
  
"Taichi, we have to get out of here, and fast," I said as the light faded and we took off running. "Where are we?"  
  
"We're in one of the Kaizer's outposts. I think it might even be one of the ones that Greymon had liberated."  
  
"So we're not too far from Railtown?"  
  
Taichi shook his head, "I don't think so. And since we're still wearing our Digivices...."  
  
I nodded in agreement. The others would be on their way here anyway. But we still had to get Agumon and get as far away from here as possible before the Kaizer switched the Dark Spiral back on. Because once he did, I was probably going to be in for some serious pain.  
  
"Do you know where Agumon is?" I asked him.  
  
"Yeah, he's in a holding cell two blocks over. But he's guarded by several Gazimon."  
  
We grinned at each other. Agumon had no love for the Gazimon, and since there was probably no control spire in the area, those Gazimon were in for a hot time.  
  
Taichi turned the corner, and bowled over a Gazimon. The other turned to see what the commotion was about, and then attacked.  
  
"Agumon," Taichi shouted. "We're free! Digivolve!  
  
I could see Taichi's Digivice glow, as I heard Agumon digivolve into Greymon. With one Nova Blast, the cell and the Gazimon were toasted. I don't think I've ever been happier to see Greymon in my life. We climbed on the dinosaur Digimon, and another Nova Blast freed us from the building.   
  
Greymon moved fast, putting some distance between the Kaizer and us. After a few miles, Taichi had Greymon digivolve to Metal Greymon to put more distance between the Kaizer and us. We both knew that wouldn't solve our problems, but it might get us to the others faster. And they COULD help us.  
  
"How long do you think we have?" Taichi shouted to me over the noise of air rushing past us. Metal Greymon was flying very fast towards the others; as fast as he could go and not hurt us.  
  
"I don't know," I replied, looking sadly at him. We both knew what would   
happen if the Kaizer got the Spiral turned back on before we could get it off of Metal Greymon. I really didn't want to have to fight my lover again.  
  
We found the other DigiDestined, and Metal Greymon landed, staying in that   
form. The others came running up to us, but Taichi stopped them.  
  
"I need to talk to Yamato for a minute, privately. We'll be right back."  
  
We walked off a little from the group, where we were still visible, but out of earshot. I wondered what was going on.  
  
"We don't know how things are going to work out with this Dark Spiral thing," Taichi said, watching the horizon.  
  
"No," I agreed. "We don't. But I'm not going to let you stay his slave, Taichi. If it takes me the rest of my life, I swear I'm going to get that Dark Spiral off of Metal Greymon's arm."  
  
He turned to me, giving me a warm half-smile. For the moment, he was at peace. "I know that, Yama-chan. And that will give me something to hold onto, if he takes me back again."  
  
I stepped towards him, wanting to stop him from saying that. Instead, I reached out and caressed his cheek, knowing that he's saying it because he has the courage to acknowledge what might happen. The half-smile turned into a full one as he closed his eyes to savor my touch.  
  
"Yama-chan, I love you," he said, his eyes still closed. "Please don't forget that, whatever he makes me do. He can't take that from me, whatever else he takes."  
  
"I know," I said, stepping towards him and wrapping him in my arms. "I love you, too, Tai-chan." Leaning forward, I kissed him, putting all the love I had for him into that kiss.  
  
It was bittersweet, kissing him like this, tasting him as he stroked his tongue along mine. As I nibbled his lips, I knew every second with him was a stolen one, even more than usual, because instead of being caught together, we may be fighting each other to the death very soon.  
  
The kiss ended, the two of us parting reluctantly to stare at each other with half-lidded eyes. There wasn't time for what we both wanted. Taichi reached out, and with a rare show of gentle tenderness, cupped my cheek, his thumb brushing the skin. I shivered lightly, wishing time would stop for a few hours.  
  
Instead, we turned back towards the other DigiDestined, most of whom were   
looking at us with wide eyes. Only our siblings out of the group in front of us had really understood that we were together, so the rest were a little shell-shocked. Daisuke recovered quickly, telling us about finding a carving in the wall with the Crest of Friendship on it.   
  
Tai and I glanced at each other, then we followed the others over to the carving. I noticed the egg first, but I couldn't pick it up. No one could. As we stood around discussing it, Metal Greymon and Taichi both tensed, then Metal Greymon's eyes turned red, followed by Taichi's. We had just run out of time.  
  
The Kaizer flew up on his Airdramon, as Taichi moved to stand next to Metal Greymon. I felt my heart sink as Taichi's face took on that blank, totally emotionless mask that was as much a mark of his enslavement as the glowing eyes. The Digimon Kaizer leapt from his Airdramon onto Metal Greymon's shoulder.  
  
"Ah, I see you're all together. That will make things easier," I could see his smirk from here. "Metal Greymon, destroy the DigiDestined's Digimon. Taichi, you capture Yamato."  
  
I tightened into a fighting stance as Taichi's head turned towards me. Though his face was emotionless, I thought I saw a brief flicker of sadness cross his face. My Taichi didn't want this, but he had no choice while under the Kaizer's control. Letting the other fight around me go, I focused totally on my battle with Taichi.  
  
He was hitting extremely hard, putting his weight behind every blow. Having no other choice, I hit back just as hard. Within a couple of minutes, we were in a boxer's hug, each of us panting heavily. My lip was bleeding again, and I could see that I had given Taichi a cut above his eyebrow. I didn't want to even guess how many bruises we had given each other.  
  
Taichi looked up at me again, his breath back, ready to go again. Taking a deep breath, I prepared to push him away and start again, when a shout stopped us both. The Kaizer had grabbed Patamon and was about to put a Dark Spiral on him. If that happened, I'd be fighting both my lover AND my brother.  
  
But before the Kaizer could put the Spiral on Patamon, a white blur came between them, grabbing Patamon. As the blur landed, I realized it was Garurumon. I remembered the others mentioning that they had sent Tentomon out to look for him. I don't think I had ever been so glad to see him as I was now.  
  
"Garurumon!" I shouted to my partner. "Get that Dark Spiral off of Metal   
Greymon's arm! That will free both of them!"  
  
Garurumon's only answer was a growl, and then he attacked. I could tell that it was hurting him to fight his old friend, but he was doing it anyway; much like what I was doing with Taichi. Then I realized that Taichi wasn't trying to fight me. He was just standing there, watching the battle. Now what was going on?  
  
I got my answer a minute later. Takeru and Daisuke were arguing, not paying any attention to the battle. One of the Kaizer's Airdramon swooped in to attack Takeru. Before anyone else could move, Taichi tackled my brother, saving him from being ripped open by the Airdramon's claws.  
  
Taichi looked over at me, and for a split second, he was himself. Then the Spiral reasserted itself. But before he could do anything, Takeru got up and hit him on the back of the head. Taichi's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and collapsed. I ran over to the two of them, and after making sure Takeru was all right, I knelt beside my lover. He was breathing fine, just unconscious. At least now he couldn't attack any of us.  
  
Takeru was yelling at Daisuke again, this time telling him that Daisuke didn't understand the meaning of friendship. Telling him that even thought Taichi was under the Kaizer's control, he was still able to help a friend. "And you can't even be sure your Digimon is your friend!" Garurumon came up to me at that point, so I missed the rest of the argument, but it certainly worked. A short time later, I noticed a glow from where Daisuke was standing. Glancing over, I saw it was the Digi-egg of Friendship. Daisuke opened it and V-mon Armor Digivolved to Raidramon. And finally, between Garurumon and Raidramon, we were able to break the Dark Spiral. Metal Greymon de-digivolved back to Agumon, all of the will to fight leaving him as soon as he was free. The Kaizer left very quickly after that.  
  
We backtracked to the cliff where the Crest of Friendship was carved, figuring that was as safe a spot as any. Garurumon easily carried Taichi, Agumon, and me there. Gently sliding the three of us off Garurumon's back, I cradled Taichi to me, somehow managing to find a scrap of clean cloth to tend his wounds. Garurumon was licking Agumon's wounds, gently nuzzling the rookie. Taichi woke up while I was pressing the cloth to his forehead. To actually see HIM looking at me made me throw caution to the winds. Leaning forward, I kissed him softly. He returned it gently, taking into account my split lip.  
  
I relaxed, knowing that it was over. My Taichi was safe. As the kiss ended, he reached up and brushed my lips with his fingertips. He smiled up at me, then his eyes clouded over with pain.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yamato. I'm so sorry I hurt you," he whispered, beginning to curl into a ball.  
  
"Stop," I say quietly. I brush my fingers through his wild hair, calming him. "It's not your fault. EVERYTHING that happened was the Digimon Kaizer's fault, not yours."  
  
"I know, Yama, but that doesn't make it any better. I still attacked you, and I still...I still...."  
  
I pressed my finger gently against his lips, silencing him. "YOU didn't, Taichi. He used you."  
  
His eyes threatened to spill tears, but he held them back. "I love you, Ishida Yamato."  
  
The suddenness of it startled me. But then, Taichi always was compulsive. "And I love you, Yagami Taichi. We'll get through this. Together."  
  
Nodding slowly, Taichi sat up, wincing from the head injury. The others gathered around us, as if his sitting up was a signal. He slowly looked around at everyone, before speaking up, "We'll have to be even more careful now. Next time it could be any one of us. All it takes is one of those Dark Spirals on your Digimon. And then you're his," as he glanced around again, I saw the haunted look again come into his eyes. "I was lucky, but the Kaizer will learn from his mistakes. If this happens again, we may not be able to stop him next time. Agumon, Garurumon, spread the word to the others. I don't want to   
wake up one morning and find out that Hikari has been sent by the Kaizer to kill me."  
  
The two Digimon promised to alert the rest, and I decided that it was time for the rest of us to leave. Taichi and I needed to get our scrapes and bruises looked at, not to mention have a long talk. He was going to need some help with what had happened, and I intend to be there for him. No matter what. We all begin to head towards the nearest TV so we can return to our world. As the others go through, Taichi stops me.   
  
"Arigatou gozimasu, Yama," he says to me, bowing.  
  
"N..nani?"  
  
As he stands straight, I see a ghost of his carefree smile cross his face. He steps close to me, and kisses me lightly on the cheek. "Thank you for not giving up on me. For coming and saving me."  
  
"Taichi...."  
  
He kissed me again, this time harder and deeper. I forgot about everything else as I kissed him back, pulling him tight against me. Eventually, the kiss ended, leaving us both panting and flushed. He reached out and cupped my cheek, just like he had done earlier, his thumb caressing my skin. I smiled back at him as he whispered, "Let's go home, Koi. We've earned a rest."  



End file.
